To survive insanity
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: After losing to Vertigo in battle, Talon thinks, dose he really hate her? Or dose he feel like she means more to him? Rated T for mild blood and gore. Could possibly be changed to M for language.
1. The queen found her king

Talon's stamina was starting to wear out, he had been fighting Vertigo for hours and his injuries were starting to catch up with him. Vertigo tail swiped him and launched him into the tree line. Talon started to cough up blood, lots of blood.

Vertigo giggled when she saw the young raptor stand up once more for the third time, more determined than ever. 'Hehehe, he is so persistent, that's what makes him cuter' she thought. She then blocked a claw swipe, and countered with head but, Talon was launched to the ground again, he tried to get up, but couldn't, he sustained to much damage from the goddess. The raptor then collapsed in pain, he could barely move, Vertigo saw this and then started to slowly strut forward to him with a cute smile on her scaly face. 'Im not gonna kill him, he's to cute, valuable, and handsome for me to do that to him, I got a better idea' she then giggled.

Talon was now seeing Vertigo right over his collapsed body. He shuts his eyes and prepares for the worst, but it never came. Instead he saw her muzzle get close to his, "you know, you are just so cute when your like that" she said, Vertigo then nuzzled him, she then started to cuddle him, Talon was confused, he felt her scales up against his, they were so warm. Talon started to like it, but then he started to pass out due to his injuries, the last thing he saw before blacking out was Vertigo's lips locking with his.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Talon's eyes shot open, he wasn't in the battlefield anymore, instead he was in a castle of some sort, he also noticed his wounds were healed. Where was he? He was about to find out until he felt somthing cuddling him. He looked down only to find a beautiful sleeping Vertigo laying on his chest. He watched her there for a while and saw something was different from when they first met, he didn't feel any hate or malice, nor any sadness or evil, or greed, only joy, happiness, and... Love?, the last thing confused him the most.

usually he would have the urge to kill her right then and there, but something in his heart told him different, he felt so calm and unnerved by the fact that the goddess of insanity was cuddling him. the strangest part was it felt soo good.

Vertigo started to stir from her sleep, and then looked up into the Raptor's eyes. She smiled, "well, look who decided to wake up" she giggled. "Where the hell am I?" He mumbled. "Aww~, Tally, don't be like that, i was soo nice to you, don't make me have to make you scream in agony and pain now" the serpentine giggled, 'leave it to Vertigo to make a threat sound cute or kinky' Talon thought as he mentally sweat drops, 'plus, Tally!?, what am I suddenly her mat-' he then stopped thinking as his eyes grow wide in realization on what was going on. Vertigo laughed in a cute way when she saw his face turn red, "hehe, now you see what's happening?... Love?" She whispers into his ear as she traces his chest with her claw. Talon couldn't believe it, him falling for Vertigo, but that could also explain why his heart rate increases every time he was around her. Talon didn't know what to do, should he accept his emotions towards her, should he resist, he didn't know. Only time could tell, for now, all he could do is lay there and enjoy the moment of peace, as Vertigo nuzzles him in joy. This was so wrong, yet so right.


	2. A new life begins

As the two Dino's lay there, Talon couldn't help but think, how long has he been out, and where was he? he looks down at the serpentine, "Vertigo, how long was I out, and what is this place" he asked. Vertigo looked up at Talon and smiled, "hehehe, if your that eager to know, you were out for half a year", Talon took notice of her statement, "wait! That's not me passing out, that's more like me going into a coma!" He said in realization, Vertigo giggled at his reaction, "oh hush, i aided your wounds while your out, even though I love the bloodshed of my enemies, i wouldn't want to kill you, if I did you would know" she said. She did have a point, knowing Vertigo, if she did want him dead, he would be tied to one of her sick little devices meant to kill people or Dino's slowly and painfully, like an iron maiden for instance, or she would use her poison and watch as her victim slowly died.

"ok then, what happened while I was out? I know I lost the war to rule Urth, so who did win?" Talon asked, Vertigo giggled again then kissed him on his cheek witch made Talons face flush, "You already met her you silly Raptor" she said, Talons eyes widend, "What! You won, how in the hell did you beat all of us!?" He asked in a shocked tone. Vertigo seductivly smiled at the male raptor, "oh it was nothing, all I did is set the right conditions and then I watched as you silly Dinos played into my claws" she giggled, "then when the time was right, I killed you guys off, one by one, it was glorious to see them burn into a pile of scorched flesh, the only one left is you honey, hehehe, but I dout that will be a problem, now that were finally together" she said as she tickeled his cheek with the tip of her tail. Talons face was really red, by this point, he knew vertigo was down right flirting with him. "as for where you are, this is my personal chamber in the castle I made the humans build" Vertigo continued.

Talon sighed, 'of course ,your gonna have imprisoning the mortals as your first order as ruler' he thought. Vertigo gave him a suductive smile, "hmmm, you know were all alone right now..." she points out, she then climbs up on top of talon and leans toward his face, "so, how about we have some fun?", She then places her lips on talon's and proceeds to kiss him.

Talon reared his head back slightly in shock. But then recovered and started to return the kiss.

Before anything else could happen between them, a knock could be heard at the entrance to the chamber. Vertigo hissed in annoyance, "Dammit! we didn't even get to the best part, I swear if it's that God damn messenger again I'm gonna posses the bastard and have him rip his own guts out..." she left for the entrance. Talon sweatdroped, "I don't know who's scarier, Vertigo as my enemy, or Vertigo as my lover" he monologues to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vertigo returned with a scowl of pain on her face, "umm, Vertigo? Are you ok?" He asked. Vertigo let out a deep breath of frustration as she pinched the bridge of her reptilian muzzle, "I-I'm fine, I just been having trouble with those bloody primates as of late". Talon got up and approached her, "how about you tell me about it then?" He requested. If he is going to be with her for now on, he might as well be there to give her comfort.

Vertigo smiles at his offer, she then leans herself into his body and nuzzles his cheek. "I-I'm fine ok, there's no need to talk about it" she says. Talon gave a more worried look, "are you sure your fine, you looked like you were told somthing that you didn't want to hear, like the news of a family member dying or somthing of that category". "I said I'm fine, Talon" Vertigo reassured. "You don't have to get worked up over "my" issues, ok" she stated. Talon puts his claws up defensivly, "ok, ok... I'm just checking"

The serpent then giggles, Talon raises an eyebrow at this, "What's so funny?" He asked, Vertigo looks up at the raptor happily, "It's kind of funny, to see you this open to the idea of us being together, maybe this is one of the reasons why I like you so much. You're that one dino who is always young and cocky that would just go with the scene at hand, not giving a damn to how awkward or unlikely it could be, and you Are sweet and caring to those you want to protect, but let's not forget about your cute antics " she says.

Talon looked into the serpentine's eyes, they looked so beautiful when she wasn't having them change color constantly to hipnotize others. Thier magenta/scarlet glow drew him closer to her. To him, the more he looked, the more he noticed how sexy she was. Her blue scales glimmering in the dim light, the look of naughty inoccnce she keeps on giving to him. Her cute happy voice. He found an interest in almost all aspects of her personality.

He then found himself having his muzzle making contact with hers. Vertigo giggled when she noticed his constant staring, "hehe~ I see now... You liked me from ther start and you know it, don't deny it you silly raptor~" she accused. The raptor gasped at her assumption, "I-I, no that's not why I... It's just you... oh dammit all" he growled In frustration. Vertigo gave out a feminine Laughed in dilight and success, "Admit it, you loved me since our very first confrontation. Don't you try squirming your little ass out of this one, you wanted to get together with me when we first met in the heat of battle, didn't you?". Talon felt cornered, "Why would you accuse such a thing?" He asked.

Vertigo smiled, "you didn't resist me when I claimed you as my mate, you had many opportunities to kill my cute little ass in the past, you held back during our most recent confrontation, and now you were giving me a perverted look of some sort A few moments ago, I have enough proof to beleive you've had the hots for me the whole time" she said. "..." Talon sighs,"Dammit, fine you win, I did kinda, umm... like you when I first saw you, you looked actually kinda cute, and I may have had a idea of talking to you about it during a few of our battles, but I didn't" he admitted.

Vertigo nuzzled him lovingly, "awww~, that's so nice of you, are you saying you wanted me to be your "Queen" this whole time. well aren't you a cute little player, you silly dino~"

"S-shut up" Talons face turned a bright red.

Vertigo smiled and then moved her muzzle into his for a gentle kiss, Talon was shocked by it but then returns it. They then broke the kiss, Talon sighed with guilt "... Dammit... I can't stay mad at you under theses conditions". Vertigo giggled in a playful tone, "Admit it, You know you love me~".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day went on and the two Dinos continued talking about eachother, as this happened, Talon started to feel somthing grow between him and Vertigo in a emotional way

The two then began to feel tired, Talon yawns "Damn... What time is it?". Vertigo looks through the window in the chamber. "I'd say it's around 10:30 in the evening."

"I think we should turn in for the day then" Talon says, the two of them make there way over to Vertigo's bed chambers. As they get comfortable and start to lay into the beading, Talon takes notice on how vertigo has already Submerged herself in a deep slumber and how she was keeping close to him. She had herself placed really close to his body. She had layed her head on Talon's chest, her eyes were closed and her face showing a look of comfort. Talon smiled at this, 'Wow, who would know that the goddess of insanity would be so cute when sleeping' he thought. He started to fall asleep himself.

'Maybe this isn't so bad after all' he pondered one last time. He then decided to let his tired body give in and fall asleep.

**To be continued...**

**A/N I hoped you liked this story, because I'm making a series out of this. Give me some ideas for the next story because I plan on attempting to give life to this idea. I'll see ya next time... At Godspeed!**


End file.
